1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric bending endoscope device including an operation portion to which a bending instruction portion can be attached and which outputs a bending instruction portion operation-signal and an electric bending endoscope which is electrically bent to a state corresponding to the bending instruction portion operation-signal by operating the bending instruction portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an endoscope has been widely used. An operator inserting an elongated insertion portion of the endoscope into a body cavity enables observing organs in the body cavity and performing various treatments using a treatment instrument inserted into the channel thereof, if required. A worker in an industrial field inserting an elongated insertion portion of the endoscope enables observing or inspecting damage and corrosion inside a boiler, a turbine, an engine, a chemical plant and the like.
Such an endoscope is provided with a bendable bending portion on the proximal end side of the distal end portion of the elongated insertion portion. In the endoscope, a user such as an operator operates bending instruction portion such as a bending operation knob provided on the operation portion to input a bending direction and a bending angle of the bending portion to bending drive portion for bending the bending portion.
The bending drive portion mechanically pulls or relaxes a bending operation wire connected to a bending piece configuring the bending portion based on a bending direction and a bending angle given by the bending operation knob to bend the bending portion.
In general, the bending drive portion has been operated using man power as a power source, however, in recent years, there is available an electric bending endoscope which pulls or relaxes a bending operation wire using bending drive portion such as a motor to bend the bending portion.
For example, the electric bending endoscope bends the bending portion in such a manner that a motor is electrically rotated and controlled to pull or relax the bending operation wire by the driving force of the motor based on the bending instruction portion operation-signal and the detection signal on bending state of the bending portion outputted by the operation portion so that the instruction state of the bending instruction portion provided on the operation portion coincides with the bending state of the bending portion in an absolute positional relationship (hereinafter referred to as “absolute position control”).
As the bending instruction portion, there are available a joystick and a track ball.
For example, in the absolute position control of the joystick, tilting the joystick instructs a bending direction and a bending angle. In other word, the direction in which the joystick is tilted corresponds to the direction in which an operator wants to bend the bending portion and the angle at which the joystick is tilted corresponds to the angle at which the bending portion is bent. For example, when the joystick stands upright, i.e., a tilt angle of the joystick is 0 degrees, the bending portion is in a non-bending state (or, in a straightened state). Due to this, the operator can easily grasp how the bending portion is bent in the body cavity through the operator's sense of the finger holding the joystick.
As a related art of an electric bending endoscope, there has been known arts described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2003-245246 and 08-224206, for example.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-245246 discloses a technique related to an electric bending endoscope device in which a joystick is provided on the operation portion of an electric bending endoscope to easily perform a positioning work (or, a calibration work) in which the instruction state is caused to coincide with the bending state of the bending portion.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 08-224206 discloses a technique related to an electric bending endoscope in which a plurality of bending operation switches such as upper, lower, left and right switches and joysticks is selectively attached to a receiving portion of a bending switch provided on the operation portion to improve user friendliness.